buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclone the Ferret
Character was made by SpyroBiel, adopted by The-Bismarck "If you touch my mother, you'll be sorry" Extra Facts About Cyclone: Nick Name: "Stalker" Current Living Status: Buthuaian Colony Family: * Venice Mink (Cousin) * Oasis The Fox''' (Adoptive Mother)'' *''Nubis the Fox ''(Adoptive Father) *'''''Ruby the Fox (Wife-to-be) *''Shara Lipsion'' (Sister) *''Nubis Jr. ''(Brother) *''Lexy Lipsion'' (Sister) *''Benjamin Lipsion'' (Brother) Friends: ''' * ''Augustus the Fox'' * ''Rachel the Lynx'' * ''Professor Nelson'' * ''Ashley the Cat'' *Freedom Fighters 'Love Intreset: ' *Ruby the Fox' '''Rival:' N/A Enemies: *''Commander Walter Sodka'' *''Dr.Eggman'' Allegince: *Buthuaian Rebellian *Freedom Fighters Alignment: Good Skills: Sneaking into places, mechanical work, always finds a way out of trouble. Personality: Rough, kind "if you get to know him", reckless "sometimes", cocky, curious, socialible. Likes: Learning about Buthuian culture from Oasis, helping Nubis work on the Yellow Hornet, getting into trouble with Eggman, scary movies, likes to dig up artifacts with Oasis. Dislikes: Cleaning his room, seeing Oasis getting hurt, pollution, swamps, artic areas. Theme Song: Denied Favorite Music Video: We Are One Favorite type of food: Oasis Home Cooked Stew Bio: ''"Before meeting Oasis": '' Born in South Eastern Mobius, most of Cyclone earlier life from 1 year old to 7 years old have never been discovered, he still has a "so far" impressing childhood. At the age of 8 to 9, Cyclone was apart of a resistance team included Drip the Echidna, Lunea the Black-Backed Jakal, an Venice, during the pre-Sonic '06 timeline. Eventually at the age of 10, Cyclone left his cousin's team an decided to see the world of Mobius for himeself. "Meeting Oasis": '' One day, walking through the Great Forest, ''Cyclone stmubles on a sight he will never forget. A female fox that is sitting by a fire pit...by her self. As Cyclone walked closer, he noticed that she was crying while holding a picture of two male characters. "Oh great ones...please atleast let me see Nubis", she says while looking into the stars. *Cyclone pokes Oasis in the shoulder* "Hi there, i'm Cyclone whats your name?", hes says with a smirk. As soon as he said that, Oasis turns to him realizing she was alone anymore. "Well you going to answer, or keep staring at me?", he asked as his expression turns to nervse. "My apologies little one, my name is Oasis Lispsion", she says as she extends her hand. *They both shake hands* "You look hungry Cyclone, here have some these", pulls out a small bag of grapes. As he graves them, he noticed that Oasis was never gonna harm him. "Thank you for the grapes", he begins eating. As he eats Oasis just stared at the fire. "You know Cyclone, I thought I was the only one lost in these woods, but when you came along I feel at ease", she says with a smile. "Lost...ha",he begins laughing. "Everybody knows about....wait you don't know, where you from Oasis", looking at her with a curious look. "This might sound crazy", she said in dispair. "Lay it on me, I seen an heard worse", he said as he stands, an gives her a thumbs up. "Very well...I'm from the planet Buthua, I came through a Hypernet Portal, before the planet was destroyed", as she grasp's Cyclones shoulder. In shock, Cyclone asks Oasis, "Did anyone else came through?". *She lets go of Cyclone* "Yes, thats what I've been doing. I've been looking for my love and for the other pilots, but so far its been useless". Before she sat down, Cyclone spoke up, "I know people that might help, if you don't mind bringing me along", winking at Oasis. "Where, who?", says Oasis as she began to shaking Cyclone for more info. She eventually stopped an Cyclone spoke in a "dizzying" tone, "Lets go to Knothole they might help us". *They begin walking deeper into the woods* Will Cyclone keep his promise to Oasis? Will he like Nubis? How would the people of Knothole feel when they see Oasis? Stay Tuned! Furture Bio: I really don't to spoil anything for the Sonic The Dimension Rift Season 1 , like I did in the Bio (ep2). So heres atlittle future bio with Cyclone, Oasis, an Nubis. After getting back together, Nubis and Oasis decides to take Cyclone in as there own. Nubis taught him about air mechanics an flight, while Oasis taught him about they're culture an how they lived on they're planet. As always, Cyclone finds some way to get Eggman's attention, which forces the trio to act. They don't have a team name (atm), but they consider each other as family. Hell, Nubis might build Cyclone his very own plane, for his 13th birthday of course. Power's & Weakness's: ''Strength: 'Aerokinesis- '''Cyclone has the ability to control or manipulate air; such as, creating large a gust of wind or a small Sand Storm. But this power does drain his engery though, depending on how much hes uses this ability. '''Mechanic Skills- '''Ever since Cyclone meet Nubis, hes been teaching him how to repair old or damaged objects. ''Weakness: '''Cold Temperature- '''Due to Cyclones lack of fur, it is hard for him to stay in the "cold" climates zones on Mobius. This hinders Cyclone's ability to fight in cold cilmates. '''Age Restriction- '''Like normal kids, Cyclone always finds himself in some sort of trouble. His reckless actions sometimes causes him an others around him to be caught by traps. Sometimes, he develops a cocky attitude. Weapon's & Equipment's: Weapon: ''M1911 Pistol (Gray /w Brown Handle) Equipment: Gear Belt Tool Pouch Stats: Trivia: *Cyclone was created by SpyroBiel. *Cyclone was adopted by The-Bismarck on May 2, 2014 *Cyclone was originally Venice th Mink cousin and a member of a resistance team that included Drip the Echidna, Lunea the Black-backed Jakal, and Venice in the pre-''Sonic '06 timeline. *Cyclone sticks with Oasis where ever she goes, which reminds her of what her father did. *Cyclones skill of sneak in without being detected gives Nubis an advantage when he need parts from Eggman, so they go on so called ''"Field Trips". *When Nubis plays his 1940's music to dance with Oasis, Cyclone always has a headset to cover his ears. *Cyclone sneaks out of the workshop at night sometimes to fly the Yellow Hornet. *Cyclone's second design only sported one minor change; a longer muzzle *Cyclone proposed to Ruby the Fox (played by Ultrasword210) at her place, this was held during a private role playing session. Cyclones Gallery: Cyclone the Ferret, by Spyro.png|Picture created by SpyroBiel (Adopted by Nubis_The_Fox) Cyclone.jpg|Cyclone the Ferret, fan art made by Dot27 (SFCW and B&S Wiki) Cyclone Fanart.jpg|Fan art made by Ultrasword210 Cyclone Roungh Draft.jpg|Rough draft of his third design Cyclone_the_Ferret, made by Spyro.jpg|Cyclone's first design, made by SpyroBiel Cy & Ruby, beach front.jpg|Rp Scene: Cyclone "Cy" & Ruby come a shore after a nice swim in the ocean, and relax looking at a sun set. (A picture reference was used for the rocks) Cyclone: Played by "The-Bismarck" Ruby: Played by "Ultrasword210" Category:Male Category:Ferret Category:Teal Category:Mustelid Category:Character with Wind Power Category:Good Category:Mobian Category:Freedom Fighter Category:Buthuaian Resistance Category:Adventurer Category:Engineer Category:Explorer Category:Pilot Category:Theif Category:Characters with Aerokinesis Category:Wind-Type Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Archives 2014-2015